


О, мой бог

by iscalox



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: Просто старое стихотворение.





	О, мой бог

О, мой бог, — сказала она.  
Зачем ты повесил меня?  
Повесил меня!  
Я висела семь дней. У меня  
Затекли ноги.  
И в ухе стреляло.  
И все такое.

О, мой бог, — сказала она.  
Зачем ты  
Дал мне копье?  
Я упражнялась  
С ним и сломала  
Ноготь. И стул на работе.

О, мой бог, — сказала она.  
Зачем  
Ты дал мне  
Попробовать мед?  
Я хотела еще  
И ходила на ярмарку меда.  
Но того не нашла.  
А гречишный не катит.

О, мой бог, — сказала она.  
Ты зачем  
Научил меня понимать,  
Что за руны  
Пишет ворона в полете?  
Что за знаки из веток деревьев,  
Что за смысл в облаках,  
Что в следах на снегу,  
О чем лает собака,  
Что в глазах мертвеца?  
Я прочла все вокруг,  
Я узнала о том,  
О чем знать не хотела.

О, мой бог, — сказала она. —  
Ты зачем?  
Почему?  
Кто я тебе?  
Ты поил меня кофе,  
Ты дарил мне подарки:  
Грай ворон поутру, вой в ночи,  
Отраженья и тени.  
Но теперь я уже  
Начала сомневаться —  
Так ли чисты  
Твои были намеренья?

О мой бог, — сказала она.  
Зачем ты признал меня,  
Дал мне то, о чем я не просила,  
И отнял  
То, чем я могла быть,  
То, кем могла стать  
Если б вдруг я не знала,  
Не я знала,  
Не узнала,  
Спала,  
Не проснулась,  
Не увидела,  
Не угадала,  
Не предвидела,  
Не раскопала  
(Ночью груду костей),  
Не признала,  
Отвернулась,  
Закрыла глаза,  
Притворилась, что тебя нет?

О, мой бог, — сказала она.  
Ты зачем пахнешь трупами,  
Зимним снегом,  
И шерстью,  
И перьями,  
И деревом,  
И листьями под ногами,  
И бумагой и пенькой?  
Я хотела так пахнуть,  
Но в Л’Этуаль  
Такой аромат не нашла.

О, мой бог, — сказала она.  
Ты прости,  
Что пишу тебе  
Этот e-mail.  
Я устала и хочу спать,  
Но уснуть не могу,  
Потому что снаружи зима,  
Потому что Сурт плывет с севера,  
А может и с юга,  
Я точно не помню,  
Потому что ты спать не даешь мне.  
А мне завтра вставать  
Ровно в семь  
И идти на работу.

О, мой бог, — сказала она.  
Жду ответа,  
И почту проверю с утра,  
Хотя ты, конечно,  
Ничего не ответишь.

О, мой бог, — сказала она.


End file.
